lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Alex Lioce/Battle of Erebor (Good
The '''Battle for Erebor '''is a battle in the Mountain, Erebor & the Kindom of Dale during The War of the Ring. Battle of Erebor (Good) The Dwarves of the Lonely Mountain (Erebor) and the Men of Dale refused to acknowledge the Overlordship and alliance of Sauron. While his southern armies menaced Gondor, he sent an army north to extend his dominion to prevent the armies of his enemies joining together under one banner, which could have proved disastrous for Mordor. On March 17th of the year 3019 in the Third Age, Sauron sent a large contingent of Orcs of Dol Guldur, Easterlings of Rhûn, Haradrim of the South, Trolls of Mordor & Mûmakil under the command of the Mouth of Sauron. The battle began when some of the Orcs, Battering Rams & Trolls tried to take over Dale, but failed. Two hours has passed & a huge horde of the Mouth of Sauron have arrived. For hours, the hordes of evil were failing. Orcs slain, Easterling killed, Trolls falled & Mûmakil slain on Erebor's stairs. Brand was weaken by the Mouth of Sauron but flees while some of his men hold him off. The Hordes are slain & the Mouth of Sauron fleed to the Black Gate but Skaug & his dragons arrived at Dale. Dales was almost left to ruins. Brand returns & kills the Dragons & Thranduil slays Skaug. The Battle is finished & the Hour of the Fall of Sauron is about to began. Battle of Erebor (Evil) The armies of Mordor arrive near Dale. The Mouth of Sauron & Skaug arrive too & build camp. Once their armies are ready, the Goblins arrive & aid them in their battle. Three hours has passed & the armies of Dwarves & Men guard Erebor's main Gate. Mordor's armies kills the Men of Dale. Dale was destroyed in ruins too with the help of Skaug by burning & destroying Dale's buildings to the ground. The armies of Mordor battle in front of Erebor's gate where the battle begins. Dragons & more Goblins arrive to battle. While they manage to win the battle, Glóin camps behind & tries to destroy the camp, but fails & Glóin escapes to Erebor on the southern entrance. Meanwhile, the Mordor armies killed the enemies of the gates & preceeds to break down Erebor's main gate. Other Mordor, Goblins & some Angmar forces arrive & destroy anything in Erebor. When the gate was broke through, a huge army of Dwarves atttacks. Skaug manages to kill the Dwarves by making a huge fire, letting Mordor's forces back up & the dwarves burning to flames. Some dwarves along with King Dáin II, Glóin & Prince Brand prepare for battle in the Throne's room. Soon the armies of Mordor breaks down the walls & kills King Dáin, Prince Brand & Glóin. Skaug finishes the battle off by destroying the Throne with Fire. The Throne falls to ruins as Mordor's armies cheers to victory. Afterwards Mordor keeps Dale's ruins while the Goblins keeps Erebor along with some of Mordor's armies Category:Blog posts Category:Non-canonical battles